Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank covering for a motorcycle, which is used to cover a portion of an upper portion of the fuel tank to improve the exterior look of such fuel tank.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, some of the motorcycles currently used make use of a covering to enclose an upper portion of the fuel tank such as disclosed in the patent document 1 listed below. Also, some of the motorcycles similarly now in use make use of a tank covering to enclose a filler cap of the fuel tank such as disclosed in the patent document 2 listed below.